The Cure
The Cure is a potion that can cure immortality. It was created by the witch Qetsiyah as a way to let Silas be cured of immortality. It was hidden in a tomb in the depths of an Island off the coast of Nova Scotia along with Silas' body which could be found with the Hunter's Mark. The mark, upon completion, reveals a spell that can unearth Silas and the cure. Only Qetsiyah's descendants, Bennett witches can perform the hunter's spell. At the time of its creation, Silas was the only immortal on the planet, so there is only one dose of the cure. Owners *Qetsiyah (Formerly) *Silas (Formerly) *Katherine Pierce (Formerly) *Elijah Mikaelson (Currently) Effect *If an immortal takes the cure, they would be free of immortality and no longer be dependant on blood for survival. They will no longer be a vampire. **If a person affected with a sire bond takes the cure, he/she will be free of it as they will no longer be a vampire. *There are three possible outcomes to the sire line of an original who takes the cure: **'Sire line remains alive:' The Original will turn human, but due to a break in the blood connection, his sire line remains intact. Vampiric descendants of an original would continue to be vampires. This would also mean there the connection between an original and his sire line is a passive one. **'Sire line gets cured:' Curing an Original cures every one in the sire line. This would turn every vampire of the original's sire line into humans and killing the original then would not affect his former sire line. **'Sire line dies:' Curing an Original kills every vampire in the sire line. Vampires are known to share in the magic of an Original, which is why killing the Original destroys the sire line. Being cured of immortality means the magic keeping the sire line alive is destroyed thus might end up killing all vampires in the sire line. Trivia The TV series: *'The TV series is different to books with this concept. It was mentioned in Season Three that Esther is able reverse the spell of the Original Vampires to return them to be humans again and it is not suggested that they would turn to dust or die as a result. There is only enough of the cure to cure only one person. 'The books: ' *'Dark Reunion: When vampires go back to being human in the books, it is said they must endure the years during which they were vampires. This would not really badly affect those who only recently became vampires but any who are hundreds to thousands of years old would turn to dust. *Despite being a cure though Klaus speculates it could mean all their deaths. This could possibly because, like in the books, their bodies would not be able to compensate for the time that they were vampires. Teams in order to find the Cure Team Shane (non-existent) Shane wanted the cure to resurrect Silas, his dead wife and son. He needed Bonnie's help because only Qetsiyah's descendants (Bennett witches) can perform the hunter's spell. After Jeremy completed his mark he took Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena to an Island to find the cure. He died on the island after Silas possessed his body. Later it is revealed that the only reason Shane had been teaching Bonnie Expression was so she could do Silas' work for him since he no longer could do magic. Members: *Atticus Shane (deceased) *Bonnie Bennett (former) theisland.png|Shane takes the group to the island Bonnie Shane Jeremy.png|Shane with Bonnie and Jeremy ShaneDamon.png|Shane with Damon ShanefoundbyRebekah.png|Shane's body found by Rebekah Shane near death.png|"Silas" Team Klaus (non-existent) Klaus claimed that he wanted the cure to cure Elena so he can create Hybrids again with her blood. He forced Jeremy to kill vampires in order to finish the Hunter's Mark. Damon taught Jeremy how to fight. When Kol shows up Klaus tells him to stay away from Jeremy. Kol compels Damon to kill Jeremy, but Stefan snaps his neck and captures him. After Jeremy kills Kol Klaus gets extremly angry. Bonnie uses a spell to keep him in the living room of the Gilbert House. Later Jeremy completes the mark and Damon is free. After Klaus finds out that there's only one dose of the cure he tells Rebekah in a phone call with Caroline. He also tells her he wants her to live and die as she wishes. He later revealed that he actually wants the cure to destroy it, so that nobody can use it against him to kill him. Members: *Klaus Mikaelson *Jeremy Gilbert (deceased; former) *Damon Salvatore (former) *Elena Gilbert (former) lalala.png|Klaus forces Jeremy to kill Jeremy Damon.png DamonKol.png|Kol compels Damon to kill Jeremy Damon captured.png|Damon captured Jeremy'smark.png|Jeremy finishes his mark jeremydead.png|Jeremy killed by Silas klausjeremydamoon.png Team Rebekah (in race) Rebekah wants the cure to use it and be human again. With Kol and April's help she gets information from Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Shane. Later Rebekah and Stefan team up to find the cure first and use it for themselves. They find Silas's Headstone and go with the others to the Island to find it. As Klaus tells Rebekah that there's only one dose of the cure, she tells Stefan and snaps his neck to find the cure for herself. After Damon tells Rebekah that Katherine took it they capture and torture Galen Vaughn to get information about Katherine. Back in Mystic Falls Rebekah and Damon still try to find Katherine and met a vampire who was working for her, but Damon kills him. He tells Rebekah it's to avoid him from the pain of his werewolf bite, but Rebekah had a vial of Klaus blood that would have cured him. So he killed him to avoid sharing the information with Rebekah. When Damon takes Elena to New York City, Rebekah follows them. Rebekah and Elena team up and steal Damon's car to find Katherine. Rebekah still wants to take it and Elena wants to find it before Stefan and Damon find it first and use it on her. Members: *Rebekah Mikaelson *April Young (After School Special) *Kol Mikaelson (deceased; After School Special) *Stefan Salvatore (former) *Damon Salvatore (former) *Elena Gilbert rebekahaprilelena.png iiiiii.png rebekaahstefan.png yeahh.png blub.png 011-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Stefan and Rebekah team up 054-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg tvd-expedition-into-the-wild.jpg camp fire.gif 1573647.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E14_HDTV__x264-LOL_1099265-400x224.jpg|Rebekah tells Stefan that there's only one potion of the cure 59696_417769208316527_1294137370_n.png|Damon and Rebekah hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rebekah captures Vaughn damonrebekah.png tumblr_mk2jc8wNQz1rhn31io1_400.gif|Rebekah and Elena team up 747903349.jpg Team Silas (in race) Silas wants the cure to cure himself. He uses some unknown abilities, took the form of Shane as he left his tomb. He took Bonnie with him, healing her under the guise of Shane. Bonnie refused but Silas used her grief over Jeremy and her grandmother against her, creating a vision of Jeremy asking for help. This gave Silas the power he needed over her. He sent Bonnie to Damon so she could be taken back home where Bonnie told her friends of what "Shane" told her. Bonnie had learned from Silas that Qetsiyah had created The Other Side so if he did take the cure and die of old age while buried, he would be trapped in that supernatural purgatory and that is what fueled his plan. He wanted Bonnie to complete the Expression Triangle which would make it so The Other Side no longer existed, and all supernatural beings trapped there would come back. Bonnie told her friends this, but still wanted to go along with it although it involved one more massacre of twelve. Later Silas stabs Klaus with the White Oak Stake from an unknowing Rebekah and tells him to bring him the cure. Members: *Silas *Bonnie Bennett *Klaus (unwilling) nnnnnnnnnnn.png|Bonnie and Silas silas.png hihi.png|Silas feeding on Jeremy lllllllll.png|Bonnie talks about Expression hhhhhh.png|Silas stabs Klaus Team Katherine (in race) Katherine wanted the cure to exchange it for her freedom from Klaus. Katherine found Hayley in New Orleans and Katherine said that she could help Hayley find information on her real parents if Hayley gave her information on the cure. Katherine then sent Will to kill Hayley, as she was now a loose end. Klaus however bit Will and saved Hayley from being killed. Katherine was in possession of the cure until she gave it to Elijah. Members: *Katherine Pierce *Elijah Mikaelson *Hayley (former) *Will (deceased) kath.png|Katherine taking the cure hayleyy.png|Hayley willhayley.png|Will attacks Hayley katherineee.png Team Salvatore (in race) Stefan and Damon want to find the cure before Rebekah and Elena find it and Rebekah uses it. They want it to cure Elena to be human again and have emotions as she turned her humanity off and broke the Sire Bond. Members: *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore hhhhhhhhh.png hhhhhhhhhh.png iiiii.png j.png See also Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses